Smart phones and other wireless user devices are commonly designed with a camera that enables the device to capture visual images. These wireless user devices are also configured with the capability to wirelessly connect a first device to another device within certain proximity of the first device and thereby communicate information with the other device. Examples of such wireless connections and/or protocols include near field communication (NFC) or Bluetooth® or Wireless fidelity (WiFi). The establishment of these wireless connections requires a handshake operation in which certain setup procedures are implemented at the first device and/or the other device to enable the connection. Given the large number and variations in the available second devices, occasionally, the first device cannot complete the handshake with a particular second device because the first device and/or the device user does not have the required setup and/or configuration information required to complete the handshake for that particular second device.